Dude, Where's My Car?
by Supernaturals
Summary: What if Dean’s Impala has a mind of its own? Much like the infamous Love-Bug Herbie! A/U.


**TITLE:** Dude, Where's My Car?

**Summary:** What if Dean's Impala has a mind of its own? Much like the infamous Love-Bug Herbie! A/U.

**Category: **Humour!

**Rated: **K+ to be on the safe side, fellas, but minor swearing is involved. A little more for the adults…

**Authors:** Supernaturals

**Based On:** The Much Love-Bug Herbie! Though we kind of tweaked the idea into something different, however…

**Set: **Before Jus in Bello, Season 3! Yes…no one has died…

**A/N: **Don't sue us if this has been done and tweaked in many ways possible, we don't go searching through 14,266 Supernatural stories out there to see who has written what. But we do keep to our originality. We adore the Love Bug and tweaked the idea so that it could fit in with the Supernatural realm. And after watching Bad Day at Black Rock, we've come to know how much Dean's relationship with the car really means to him. We started this after watching that said episode, but have never gotten around to completion. Last weekend we decided to put pen onto paper (or fingers onto keyboard) and resume the story. So far we have 6 chapters and there are more to come with surprises on the way. If anything seems to be a little OOC for you, let us know and please elaborate as to how we can fix it. Help is greatly appreciated. As for the setting, we apologise, can be a pain in the ass. Why it sticks words together, and does not do what we command, is a mystery to the both of us.

A few side notes: Yes, Lullaby is still going on- just taking gradual progress in updating. But we thought: why not throw in another Supernatural story, to keep you guys busy?

Our first title was: Like a Car Possessed but after much debate, Dude Where's My Car fitted perfectly. Note this story isn't being made for profit, mainly to entertain all readers who are fans of Sam and Dean.

So… to all you Samsters and Deansters, here's a fic for you!

A dose of humour is like oxygen; we all need to breathe it in to keep our sanity alive!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **

Hunting We Will Go

* * *

**S**amuel Winchester knew something wasn't right when…

His brother got out of bed, stretched his hands to the ceiling, washed his face, got dressed and finally walked outside to check on his precious, glistening Impala carefully and perfectly parked near the motel room. He hadn't walked back inside, whistling like nothing had happened. No, rather, Dean had busted the door widely open – practically giving Sam a heart attack – and rushed back inside, footsteps clicking left and right in what seemed to be immense panic.

"What?" Sam asked, groaning. Slowly the young Winchester swung his legs out of the bed, only feeling his feet touch the cold, badly patterned tiles of their crappy accommodation. But feeling such a chilling sensation should have been expected, if you're not wearing socks. His eyes rove to Dean who began strutting around in circles, eluding a book full of curses, whatever that came to his mind, really. "It's not a Demon, is it?"

"No." Dean turned. His eyes were wide and direct at Sam. "Way worse, Sammy." They showed tinges of what may have been worry.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What could be worse?" He was curious to know, and Dean looked like he had seen the Apocalypse. "You're scaring the shit out of me, Dean. _Talk_."

"M-My car," Dean stuttered whilst running a hand through his short, blondish-brown hair. That was all Dean could say during his state of shock-horror. And what happened to Dean's precious Impala remains but a mystery to his younger brother.

"Uh-huh," Sam muttered under his breath, gaping at Dean. His head tilted to one side in question, figuring this piece out one by one as though he were solving an arduous puzzle. "At least we're getting somewhere…" And he elicited a sigh. "What about your car? Did someone smash it with a sledgehammer or something? Come on, Dean, I need more details here." God, Sam felt like he was talking to a five year old than an adult. But it's the way Dean's been acting in this day and age. He would have to keep surmising if this mystery remains in a void of ambiguity.

"It's gone."

A sudden pause and silence took over them in the motel room. For a while, Sam and Dean eyed each other, taking in the whole scenario.

"Gone?" Sam repeated, rubbing the nape of his neck as he contemplated over the statement, wondering if he had heard right.

Yeah, he definitely heard right. Sam blinked…

"Gone," Dean repeated, nodding, looking more anxious than the previous hour. "_Disappeared_! _Missing_ without a trace! _Stolen_…_possibly_!" Dean's face paled and digits kneaded his temples. "Sammy, my car is gone and it's friggen' out there –!"

Sam patted Dean's shoulder in assurance. "Dean, it's okay. _Breathe_. We'll find it."

"How? We can't use a friggen' tracking device. And the last time I checked, that car doesn't have a mind of its own."

"Well it's no use sitting here with our thumbs up our ass," commented Sam, narrowing his eyes in subtle annoyance. "I'm sure it can't be that far away, unless it decided to extend the road trip."

"Ha-ha, I'm laughing Sam, really." Dean rolled his eyes, glaring. "C'mon." He went for his rucksack and hoisted it over his shoulder, heading out the door. "Whoever messes with my baby is gonna have to answer to me," he said through gritted teeth.

Sam rushed after him, duffle bags in hand. He handed Dean's over to him.

"Just how are we going to do this? We don't have a car…"

Dean felt his lips tug into a twisted grin. "Fear not, my little brother, when there's a way there's a will…"

"You mean when there's a will there's a way?" Sam corrected, blinking.

"Shut up, I'm not in my right mind! Because she's out there _all alone_- something _**bad**_ could happen!"

"Listen to _you_," Sam continued; "you're reacting to this car's sudden disappearance like it's_ human_."

"_It is_."

"No, it's _just _a car."

Dean feigned a wounded look. "Don't say _**that**_!"

Sam's sigh was but an undertone of annoyance. "But it's--"

"Say it again and I'll smack you," Dean warned, spinning around on the ball of his heels, confronting Sam who had almost collided into him. "She's not just a car, Sam. She means a whole lot to me than a photo album. She's the one thing that keeps me sane when you're not around. She was my home, I practically lived in the Impala half of my friggen' life."

And at that Dean stormed off, in search for his Impala.

_He's just pissed because his car is gone_, Sam told himself. He shook his head and followed, hauling the duffle bag over his shoulder and began to whistle.

**_A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go_**_**  
**_**_Heigh ho, the dairy-o, a hunting we will go_**

**T.B.C**

* * *

**As always, comments are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
